For Staci
by BuffyManiac
Summary: This is for my friend Staci, it's funny, brilliant, and has a twist ending...


Disclaimer: I do not own any right, thank God, to Smallville the television series, and I do not mean to offend any fans, that is, however, unless your one of my friends reading this...

**For Staci**

It was late into Clark's last year at Smallville Highschool, and a new student had just arrived there. Her name was Staci... Clark had always noticed her, even though it had been a few weeks since she started going there, it seemed like he had known her forever... One day, while Staci was talking with her best friend Josh, Clark approached her, and planned on asking her out.

"Uhh... hey you guys!" Clark said nervously.

Josh and Staci turned and saw Clark. They both said hey, and turned back to eachother to continue their conversation.

Clark got more nervous, he had never felt this way about anyone, not even Lana!

"So... um, what you guys talkin' about?"

"Gas." Josh said abruptly.

Clark struck a smile at Staci.

"Oh yeah, gas, it's bad... i mean it smells awful, and God only knows what would happen if it's a silent fart, I mean, hell, it smells so God awful, I mean I know my farts smell just-"

"Not farts you Emeeba! Gas... as in Gas, the kind you pump." Josh said rudley.

"Oh... yeah the pirces are " Said Clark, visibly embaressed.

Staci looked and saw that Clark looked embaressed and felt bad. She decided to cut him a break.

"It's okay, I can see how you can get them confused, if it was Josh, and not you, he would've fallen for it too." She also, struck him with a smile.

Clark came 2 centimeters from blushing, but he was careful not to. So, um, Staci, I had to ask you something...

"If your asking her if I'm single, the answer is yes-"

"Jeeze Josh, shut-up! Your such a fuckin' queen!"

Just then, Josh decided to leave. His ride was there anyway.

"I'll see you guys later. Staci, I'll call you."

Josh and Staci hugged, as they always do. They're pretty close friends, they like a lot of the same thing, such as music, technology, and species. (guys)

"Okay, bye." Said Clark.

"Bye..." Said Staci.

Staci and Clark looked at eachother.

"...You'll have to excuse Josh, he just found out that Tom Welling does want his hair to look like that."

Clark laughed. He loved Staci's humor, it was one of the best things about her. There were so many Clark liked, he didn't know which he loved best.

"So, you wanted to talk to me about something... what's up?"

Clark got more nervous, he was so close to peeing his pants, he thought his hair was going to start turning gray or something.

"You okay? You don't look so good..." Staci said concerned.

Just then Clark felt like he was about to throw up, however, just then someone one a skateboard bumped Staci and knocked the drink out of her hands, and it went all over poor Clark. This is guy, because this took the tension off of his vomiting...

"Hey! Watch where your goin, asswhip!" Staci shouted. But he didn't listen, to busy jammin' to something on his Ipod. "Oh God, I am so sorry. Here, let's go get you cleaned up."

Staci took Clark into one of the teacher's bathrooms. They were unisex and only meant for one person at a time, this way he wont be embaressed about having his new shirt he bought for Staci, look like shit.

"Here, take your shirt off." Staci said.

"Do what!" He shouted. He sounded so stunned by what she said, and also so excited but what she said.

"...or not. We can clean it with it on, I guess."

"... I- I was just kidding, I'll take it off, for you, haha." Clark actualy said that without sounding too much like a huge nerd. (even though nerds are hot!)

Staci laughed, thinking he was funny. So he took it off, revealing his manly pecs and hot 6 pack. Staci was suprised to see this. She knew he was a big guy, but she had no idea how good looking his body was. She tryed to ignore it as she cleaned it off his stomach, and his shirt. Afterwards, they left the bathroom and proceeded outside.

"So, anyways... yeah, there was something I needed to ask you-"

"Clark wait..." Staci interupted.

"Uh, yeah? What is it?"

"Would you consider us friends? At the least?"

Clark had no idea how to respond. "Umm... absolutely!" He smiled.

"Well, then, what are you doing Saturday night?" Staci asked with the cutest smile on her face.

"Absotley nothing." He said with the straightest look on his face.

"Well... me and my new boyfriend, Lex, are going out that night, and I'm supposed to babysit my nieghbors kids, do you think you could fill in for me?"

**THE END**

Authors Note: Staci I love you! You're one of my best friends! I hope you like this.


End file.
